Promesa
by MiloLM
Summary: Una noche cualquiera se conocen. Una noche cualquiera hacen un trato. Es una promesa que desean cumplir.


**Título:** Promesa.

 **Personajes:** Hawks, Fuyumi Todoroki, Enji Todoroki/Endeavor.

 **Pairing:** FuyuHawks/Huwumi.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, nada cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1985.

 **Notas:** Vale, esto lo terminé después de _Idea_ _errónea_ , y sí, soy un asco por estar publicando esto y no _Alas de Hielo_ :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** Una noche cualquiera se conocen. Una noche cualquiera hacen un trato. Es una promesa que desean cumplir.

* * *

 ** _Promesa_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Fuyumi suspira pesadamente, observando las calles iluminadas que se alzan bajo sus pies. El edificio en el que está es alto, así que tiene un panorama increíble.

Sus lágrimas se han sacado ya hace bastante rato con el lento pasar de los minutos, el tiempo traicionero que le destruye el alma lentamente. Sus lentes no están así que su visión no es la mejor en ese momento, todo lo que distingue son manchas borrosas de muchos colores. Aunque no le importa (diría que hasta le gusta), sólo quiere tener un rato de paz y pensar cuidadosamente en las razones que le lleven a continuar luchando día a día por algo que ya siente perdido desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y es que su familia no es exactamente lo que cualquiera catalogaría como "feliz". Ni mucho menos. En realidad su familia era, en crudas y frías palabras, un desastre, uno del que no podía escapar porque había algo, una cadena invisible o lo que fuere, que la mantenía cerca. Cerca de su cruel padre con una meta egoísta que hizo sufrir horriblemente a sus descendientes. Cerca de su rota madre que ha caído a un pozo oscuro que la llevó a cometer el peor acto de todos. Cerca de sus distantes y tristes hermanos cegados por un rencor corrosivo y tan terrorífico que le hace sentirse diminuta e indefensa.

Y de sólo recordar esos hechos quiere volver a llorar sus desdichas líquidas, gritar en silencio y esconderse entre la multitud, para no ser vista y desaparecer, huir y creer que la cadena ya no está. Empero a su vez quiere levantarse y gritarle a todos que se detengan, que paren con los murmullos y los golpes de aire y susurros de niebla ácida, que ya no le lancen más piedras que le abran las heridas que tanto ha deseado que sanen. Aunque sabe que eso sería inútil, algo realmente tonto. Una idea tan estúpida y fútil.

Así que Fuyumi se cose la boca con sus ilusiones rotas y anhelos perdidos, y calla. Su voz de ruiseñor se mantiene en su garganta y viaja por su mente, sus opiniones cautivas e incapaces de salir. Ella no puede permitirse ser libre porque sabe que no tiene derecho.

Ese pensamiento la hace sentirse enferma. (Está enferma ya, en realidad.)

Agarra un mechón de cabello color nieve pura manchada en rojo sangre. Algo tan peculiar en ella que siempre llamó la atención de los demás y que a su vez le recuerda su linaje —su horrible linaje con un padre de fuego con alma de hielo seco y una madre cálida que terminó incinerada ante las llamas de locura—. También lo que es a los ojos de su progenitor: un experimento fallido.

Y es esa la realidad de su día a día, de toda su vida, la que la hace querer ponerse de pie y caminar al borde de la azotea y tirarse al vacío esperando un deceso tranquilo y rápido. Lanzarse y que un viento la abrace con cortesía y la lleve a un lugar de descanso, donde pueda cerrar sus ojos de cielo apagado sin temer a que su vida se congele en dolor y sufrimiento.

Vuelve a suspirar. No puede hacer eso, es demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo.

Así que no se mueve, se mantiene sentada lejos de la baranda maldita que intenta seducirle con promesas ilusorias de una paz incierta.

—¿Qué hace una linda señorita tan sola?

La voz juvenil hace que se ponga de pie de un salto, y busque con la mirada al causante. Lo halla encima suyo, volando. No lo nota bien porque su visión es borrosa, pero si algo puede distinguir perfectamente son las grandes alas rojas de esa persona. Esa que baja a su lado y también observa el paisaje bajo sus pies.

—¿Pensabas saltar?

Fuyumi traga pesado ante esa pregunta, y baja la mirada.

—Lo pensaba, pero nunca lo haría. —Sincera en un murmullo, y por un lado se siente ridícula al estar contándole algo como eso a un completo extraño, y por otro lado, el peso invisible de sus hombros disminuye al soltar la información, las palabras que necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza.

Él hace un sonido de afirmación, y se acerca al borde. Ella no teme, sabe que puede volar, empero no puede evitar sentir algo amargo en la boca al ver tan cerca del peligro a esa persona. Y es que así se vería ella si lo intentara, con la diferencia de que no habría oportunidad de arrepentirse a último momento. Y eso le asusta mucho, le carcome por dentro y siente náuseas de sí misma.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

La joven suspira, y sonríe suavemente. Lleva sus manos a su pecho, juntándolas en un intento de disminuir el helado a su alrededor. No es que le moleste el frío, es que siente solitario.

Muy solitario. _Desolado_.

—¿Por qué querría saltar, señorita?

Levanta la mirada al chico, y siente querer volver a llorar de sólo recordar la razón.

—Porque no tengo una razón por la que vivir.

 _«_ _Porque_ _mi_ _familia_ _está_ _rota y_ _siempre_ _lo_ _estuvo_ _desde_ _el_ _principio_ _,_ _siendo_ _yo_ _la_ _única_ _con_ _la_ _esperanza de_ _poder_ _repararlo_ _aunque_ _sea_ _imposible_ _._ _Porque_ _me_ _siento_ _sola y no hay_ _nada_ _ni_ _nadie_ _por_ _lo_ _que_ _luchar_ _»_

No dice nada de ello. No necesita hacerlo. Su voz ya denota el infinito de tristeza que alberga su alma hecha jirones de decepción y dolor.

Y aun así, y aun así.

A él le encanta su voz. Y piensa que sonaría mil veces mejor si demostrase alegría y no melancolía.

El desconocido mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y baja de la baranda. Camina hasta ella y le dedica una sonrisa. La fémina también le observa pero sin hacerlo, como si estuviese cegada por una pantalla de humo que probablemente es su vida maltrecha y sus ilusiones corroidas. E incluso desprendiendo sentimientos tan negativos es capaz de parecer hermosa, con sus ojos de neón desgastado y su cabello de nube mancillada con pétalos de rosas malditas que avecinan una prole llena de llamas crueles y abrasadoras.

No le importa porque le ha encantado y le ha hecho sonreír con sinceridad, y preocuparse. Preocuparse sobre todo.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy una razón para vivir?

Ella reacciona, y sus orbes turquesa toman el brillo de curiosidad dulce que le cautivaría a cualquiera.

—¿Una razón... para vivir?

—Sí —afirma animado—. Un trato, en realidad. Mira, soy un héroe, aunque todavía no he llegado a ser realmente conocido. Si yo lucho por serlo, tú lucharás por arreglar tu vida.

Guarda silencio. Fuyumi no puede creerlo, en serio que no. Y quiere reírse, mucho, porque ese trato es tan infantil y hasta tonto (y tan inocente y dulce y puro, como el de un tierno niño, como lo que ama y desea en su interior). Empero sabe que él tiene razón al final y sólo le queda algo como creer en eso. Creer en él, en el joven al que no puede verle claramente el rostro pero al que jamás le olvidará la sonrisa tan animada que porta.

Y sólo suelta una risita pequeña, que aumenta al pasar de los segundos. Y contrario a lo que esperase, él no se ofende sino que le acompaña en ese etéreo momento tan alegre.

—Entonces, ¿qué le parece, señorita? —Reitera el muchacho, extendiendo sus alas anunciando que ya está a punto de salir volando. Y eso a ella le asusta, le asusta mucho y no sabe por qué—. Usted prometa que no va a saltar de ningún edificio o hacer alguna estupidez, sino que intentará arreglar sus problemas. Y yo prometo que me haré conocido y conseguiré un mundo donde tengamos más tiempo para conocernos. Porque en este momento debo retirarme, ¿puede creerlo?

Eso la hace volver a reír, y su risa es preciosa y elimina los nubarrones crueles que quieren asomarse a mojar sus esperanzas. Por suerte, en caso de ser así, él está para cubrirle con sus alas.

Y finalmente asiente.

—Lo prometo.

—... Bien.

Y él se va, dejándole con los ánimos renovados y un deseo incontrolable de gritar de emoción. No es normal viniendo de su persona, pero no lo rechaza. Solamente lo acepta y sonríe, llenando su alma de gran gozo.

Y Fuyumi Todoroki, a sus dieciocho años, jamás imaginaría con quién había hecho esa promesa.

 _ **. . .**_

—Veo que lo lograste.

Esa afirmación la deja confundida, y mira al joven héroe a su lado. Ambos se detienen frente a la puerta principal de la residencia Todoroki. Hawks mantiene su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre en tanto le observa con atisbos de alegría y satisfacción brillando en sus ojos de ámbar. Y es la primera vez que le habla con informalidad luego de la cena que había compartido con toda la familia de hielo y fuego, y que también diga algo casi sin sentido.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta, curiosa.

El muchacho se acerca a su rostro.

—Cumpliste tu promesa, ¿no? —Murmura suavemente, y ella jadea de la sorpresa, recordando esa noche de hace ya cuatro años atrás—. Lograste salir adelante y resolver tus problemas.

Se aleja de ella, y guiña un ojo, sin coquetería en realidad, sino como si fuera un verdadero cómplice. Fuyumi siente que el aire se le escapa y el corazón se le detiene.

Y la imagen de las alas rojas regresa a su mente. Casi no se lo puede creer.

Él pestañea varias veces, llegando a comprender el silencio por parte de la fémina. Así que hace una falsa cara triste y desilusionada.

—Lo olvidaste, olvidaste nuestra promesa... —se lamenta con dramatismo. Lo gracioso es que ella se lo cree totalmente.

—¡N-no es eso! —Declara rápidamente, moviendo desesperada las manos en gestos de negación, mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de suave rojo—. ¡Simplemente no te reconocí! E-es que esa vez yo no traía mis lentes, y no podía verte el rostro así que...

Hawks ríe suavemente, cortando con la vergonzosa explicación de la muchacha. Ella simplemente parece querer asesinarlo con la mirada.

—No importa eso, lo que importa es que estás bien —afirma divertido, también hablando en serio. La albina no puede evitar volver a sonrojarse—. Y que ambos cumplimos nuestras promesas. ¿No?

—Sí... Las cumplimos. Gracias por ello, Hawks.

—¿De qué promesa están hablando?

La ronca voz de su padre hace que Fuyumi suelte un chillido de espanto, y le observe llena de temor. Y sabe que debe explicarle cuanto antes de la situación si no quiere crear malentendidos.

Pero lastimosamente Hawks se adelanta, y abrazándola por los hombros, sonríe altanero.

—Es que ambos prometimos casarnos al cumplir la mayoría de edad. ¿No, Fuyumi-chan?

La cara de Endeavor no anuncia buenas noticias. Más bien dice que para la ceña de mañana habrá pollo rostizado.

Igual la actual broma de promesa (de contraer matrimonio) que ha hecho el joven héroe suena tentadora. Así que no puede dejar que muera todavía.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
